About of Legends and Loves
by KalessiaBrit
Summary: Aquella leyenda de un amor correspondido, pero sin final feliz. Porque todos fueron testigos del cariño y amor que se tenían, y también testigos de la desgracia ocurrió por culpa de un egoísta.


Muchos conocían la leyenda, algunos piensan que solo es un cuento infantil, otro dicen que eso ocurrió en otro mundo; sin embargo los únicos que conocían la verdad era la realeza. Aquella historia que fue pasada de generación en generación, con el único fin de que no vuelva a ocurrir una tragedia similar. Solo ellos sabían la historia completa.

Mientras, en una habitación se encontraban una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, arropando a dos pequeñas niñas. Una de cabello marrón claro y la otra de color negro como la noche. Ambas le pidieron a su madre que les contara un cuento antes de dormir.

\- Esta bien, pero solo una y luego a descansar -dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellas.

Las vio acomodarse en la cama, pero antes de que comienzo a hablar una de ellas la interrumpió. Ambas niñas se miraron y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Por favor que sea una nueva -aquella petición la tomó desprevenida, ella pensaba contarles sobre cómo se conocieron ella y su padre- ya nos sabemos las otras, son muy lindas pero queremos otra que no sepamos -lo último lo dijo la pequeña de cabello negro.

\- Entonces... -la mayor se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que recordó- ...les conté la historia de la princesa y el príncipe dragón -preguntó, y al ver como ambas negaban con su cabecita, con una voz melodiosa comenzó narrar.

 _...Se dice que hace miles de años, existían magos, hadas, elfos, duendes, sirenas y dragones de diferentes elementos, cada especie tenía un reino y todos vivían en paz y armonía._

 _Pero las cosas siempre cambian, sea para bien o para mal._

 _El reino de los dragones de fuego estaba de fiesta por el cumpleaños número ocho de las princesas, todas las especie estaban invitadas, y aunque era algo normal que los reinos con mayor poder tuvieran enemigos, a pesar de eso no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de magia negra._

 _A causa de eso ocurrió el asesinato de la reina y el despertar de la última princesa, la cual poseía una magia única que había heredado de su madre. El intruso había podido escapar, después de todo había cumplido su venganza contra aquella mujer que debió haber sido su esposa pero prefirió a un dragón. Todos los reinos estuvieron de luto al haber perdido a una poderosa maga y excelente reina._

 _Pasaron los años y el príncipe de ese reino se había convertido en el nuevo rey dragón de fuego, pero las princesas habían sido separadas. La mayor fue al reino vecino a investigar una solución para el problema de su hermana, mientras la menor había sido puesta bajo la protección de un temido dragón de hielo-_

\- Espera...-dijo una voz infantil -cuál era el problema que tenía la hermana menor -el tono inocente con el que había preguntado le causó ternura a la madre.

\- Déjame terminar de contar ¿sí? -pidió amablemente, y al ver un gesto de aprobación continuó.

 _...Muchos de los reinos estuvieron de acuerdo con la creación de un lugar que sea seguro para la princesa. Por eso crearon una cabaña dentro del bosque de las hadas, para protegerla de aquel hechicero y proteger a todos aquellos alrededor de la princesa. Por todos los reinos se había esparcido el rumor de que todo aquel que este demasiado cerca de la princesa se quemaba. Solo la familia de la princesa era capaz de estar cerca de ella sin sufrir alguna quemadura, después de todo la menor era una maga como su madre, pero sus poderes habían sido despertados a una edad muy temprana y tenía que sufrir al no poder controlarlos._

 _Cuando se decidió que un dragón del reino de hielo resguardaría a la princesa, nunca se esperaron que el príncipe se ofrecería a protegerla._  
 _Él sabía que su reino era el único que podía contrarrestar los poderes de la princesa. Por eso no lo pensó dos veces en decidir que sería el quien la cuide._

 _Las hadas, al vivir con ellos, contaban como el príncipe se convertía en dragón cada vez que un humano iba a "rescatar a la princesa" como decían ellos, y siempre que acaba una batalla volvía a su forma humana junto a la princesa._

 _Entre los elfos, quienes cuidaban el bosque, se rumoreaba que la maga sentía algo más que una amistad hacia el dragón, siempre que pasaban por la cabaña la veían bastante atenta y una que otras veces cariñosa hacia el joven príncipe._

 _Algunas de las sirenas, solo quienes vivían cerca, vieron como las veces que la princesa iba al lago junto con el príncipe, esta le decía que no tenía por qué llegar tan herido después de cada batalla, y él le respondía que lo hacía por ella y que siempre la protegería._

 _También estaban los duendes, quienes siempre observaban de lejos, que veían como la princesa cada vez aprendía a controlar mejor sus poderes, hasta llegar al punto en que los manejó por completo y era felicitada por el príncipe con un abrazo que expreso muchos sentimientos guardados._

 _Y todo lo ocurrido durante esos cortos años que convivieron, el amor que en un inicio fue frialdad y cambiaba poco a poco, quedo dentro del bosque con sus habitantes._

 _En todos los reinos era sabido que el príncipe del reino de los dragones de hielo no era alguien sentimental y que tenía un corazón de hielo. Y por eso cuando les llego la invitación para la boda entre ambos príncipes, se sorprendieron bastante a pesar que algunos ya se lo veían venir._

 _La ceremonia se dio a cabo en el reino de hielo, fue una de las bodas más grande entre todos los reinos. Asistieron todos los reinos, sin embargo solo la realeza podía hablar con ellos. La boda fue hermosa, el ver como la princesa caminaba hacia el altar y juraba amor eterno hacia el príncipe, y como este le respondía diciendo que se amarían en toda sus vidas futuras._  
 _No ocurrió ninguna tragedia ese día, y la realeza felicitó a los nuevos reyes del reino de dragones de hielo._

 _Pasaron solo pocos años para que la futura heredera sea concebida, y justo el día en que nació, ocurrió lo que los reyes temían._

 _Aquel hechicero, quien arrebató la vida de la madre de la reina, volvió y pidió a la niña por el poder con el que iba a nacer. El rey al ver que su esposa e hija corrían peligro, se enfrentó al hechicero empezando una pelea a muerte._

 _El rey para poder vencerlo tuvo que sacrificar su vida, se dice que utilizo magia prohibida y que su cuerpo fue a parar junto a las estrellas en el firmamento, velando por su familia y protegiéndolos desde los cielos._

 _La reina luego de haber dado a luz a su hija murió, no soporto la pérdida de su amado y sus últimas palabras fueron "quiero que cuiden a mi bebe y le den el amor que nos hubiera gustado darle" "guíenla por el buen camino y si pregunta por nosotros cuando crezca solo muéstrenle esto" dijo sacando un libro un poco gastado. Los que estuvieron con ella en sus últimos minutos no pudieron evitar llorar al ver que ya no respiraba._

 _Pasaron muchos años hasta que la nueva princesa preguntara por sus padres, sus abuelos cumplieron con lo que les pidió la reina y le entregaron el libro. En este estaba escrito todo lo ocurrido desde que ambos se conocieron, hasta la muerte de su madre._

\- Entonces ambos murieron -dijo la peli marrón con sus ojitos llorosos.

\- Si, pero sabes -el decir eso obtuvo la atención de ambas- la bebe cuando creció era una mujer hermosa y se convirtió en una de las reinas más poderosas y respetadas como su madre y abuelas, y pidió que la historia de sus padres nunca se olvidara.

\- Entonces cuantas más personas la sepan mejor -dijo la pelinegra con sus ojos un poco llorosos pero voz alegre.

\- Solo la realeza puede saber lo que les he contado -y al ver como la pequeña hacia un puchero le preguntó- que es lo que tienes en mente Karin.

\- Solo pensaba que a Toushiro le gustaría la historia.


End file.
